


Worst Nightmare

by winchesherlokied



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s worst nightmare had come true… in front of him on the ground lay Merlin with a sword plunged in his stomach…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

Arthur’s worst nightmare had come true… in front of him on the ground lay Merlin with a sword plunged in his stomach…

As usual he had pushed Arthur out of the way when one of King Odin’s soldiers had attempted to stab him in the back and now lay on the ground instead of Arthur while all Arthur could do was stay frozen with shock as the soldier plunged the sword deeper into Merlin with a sadistic look on his face before pulling the sword out.

If the sound Merlin had made when the sword plunged into him had been what sent Arthur into a state of temporary shock, then the painful groan that escaped him on the removal of the sword was what had brought Arthur back to his senses.  
He charged towards the soldier, killing him with one swift blow of his sword before he ran to the body of the man he loved more than life itself. The amount of grief he felt as he watched the blood gush out of the stab wound on Merlin’s body surpassed even the grief he had felt when Uther had died.

“Ar-Arthur…” 

Merlin slowly reached out towards Arthur.  
As Arthur stepped towards Merlin he noticed the golden glow in them, a tell-tale sign he was now used to, and heard a cry of pain coming from behind him.It was then that he realized that even with his life slowly oozing out of him, Merlin had yet again managed to save him from yet another enemy soldier.  
He could not hold back the steady stream of tears that left his eyes as he moved towards Merlin.

“Merlin…you idiot! Stay with me! Don’t you dare close your eyes!! “

“When have I ever listened to you?”  
Merlin gave him that same goofy smile one last time before he closed his eyes forever.

“NOOOOOOO…NO NO NO”

Arthur suddenly sat up. He then realized that he was in his bed.

‘A nightmare? It had seemed so real!’

He had to make sure. He could still see Merlin’s lifeless body…just thinking of it made him shudder involuntarily. No, he had to make sure.  
He quickly got out of his bed and practically ran to Gaius’s chambers where he would find Merlin.  
He stormed in and immediately rushed towards Merlin’s room and without even bothering to knock threw the door open.  
Merlin shot up in his bed and immediately recognized the man standing at his doorway.

“Arthur? What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well? Gaius isn’t here but he’ll be back by morning. But never mind that haven’t you heard of knocking?” 

The manservant kept on rambling until Arthur abruptly put an end to his monologue by pulling the manservant into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss.  
When they parted he noticed that Merlin’s ears had turned red.  
He chuckled when Merlin started rambling again

“You know what? Never mind. You don’t need to knock. Feel free to barge in whenever you want if this is going to be outcome” he added the last line with a cheeky smile.

Arthur just laughed as he silently vowed to himself that he was never going to let that nightmare come true.


End file.
